


i didn't come to take your things

by tinyfuriosa



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras has a mean right hook, Enjolras loses his keys a lot, Grantaire cannot abide by shoddy burglary practices, Grantaire doesn't really steal things, M/M, Prompt Fic, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfuriosa/pseuds/tinyfuriosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baguetteofthebarricade asked for exr and "are we both robbing the same house oh fuck." This is mostly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i didn't come to take your things

Grantaire is halfway up the steps when he hears a thump and a string of curses from what he guesses is probably the kitchen. There's a moment of blinding,  _oh-shit-the-owner-is-home_ panic before he realizes that's probably not the case, and then he's just confused.

Is this really happening? Is someone else  _seriously_ breaking into the  _same_ house at the  _same_ time? This is the kind of thing that he feels can only happen to Bossuet, if Bossuet were the type to, you know, break into houses. But no, it truly seems to be happening to  _him_. He'll have to share the story later.

Much later. Grantaire shelves that thought and darts silently the rest of the way upstairs, because the cursing has stopped but the second intruder is practically  _stomping_ through the house and, jesus christ,  _turning on lights_.

You know what, no, he cannot ignore this, something has to be done.

He creeps back to the ground floor and into the living room, stops about five feet behind the other person, and allows himself a moment of dramatic pause.

"Is this what you're going with, really?" He asks, just as another light is clicked on.

" _Fucking christ holy fucking-_ "

Grantaire is too busy being amused to avoid the strike that catches him right in the nose.

He really should have seen that coming.

\------

Grantaire doesn't black out, luckily, but things go rather fuzzy around the edges, and he  _definitely_ falls on his ass.

The carpet is  _really_ nice; he spends a long moment rubbing his hand over it while he listens to his attacker rummage around in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" The guy asks, suddenly crouched in front of him.

"What...? Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Grantaire says, before sitting up and nearly passing out, "Jesus that was a nice punch, I think you broke my nose."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, and I called someone over to look at it. First, though- what the fuck are you doing in my house?"

Grantaire freezes.

\------

"You were...breaking in to  _leave something_?" Apollo asks incredulously.

The man's name probably  _isn't_ Apollo, but that's what Grantaire has decided to call him, in the privacy of his own mind. When his vision had cleared enough to really look at the guy, he'd been backlit by the glow of a lamp, blond and beautiful and terrifying. Grantaire thinks the name would suit him.

He's still blond and beautiful, sitting across the kitchen table, but no longer quite so terrifying, despite the utility knife he hasn't let go of even once.

"Yes," he says, and then with a smirk, "And  _you_ were breaking in because?"

"None of your business."

Grantaire shrugs, decides not to question the guy with the knife and a wicked right hook.

"Fair enough, I suppose. Hey so," he says, before Apollo can ask just  _what_ he'd been planning to leave behind, "why haven't you called the police? Seeing as how I did break into your house and all."

Apollo grimaces, and even  _that_ is gorgeous.

"Are you kidding? The cops around here are... You broke into a house in the middle of a rich white neighborhood- you probably would've been shot and killed "resisting arrest"," he even does actual air quotes around his words, features twisted in disgust.

Grantaire doesn't even know how to respond to that.

A knock at the front door interrupts his stunned silence.

\------

When Enjolras returns to the kitchen with Joly trailing along behind him, he's not really surprised to find the man gone. He was not, however, expecting his coffee to  _also_ be gone, with a hastily scribbled note resting beneath the now-empty cup.

" _It appears I did steal something after all,_ " he reads, " _Allow me to buy you another to make up for it._ "

And below that, a phone number.

He can't help but smile.


End file.
